Tube cutters are usually C-shaped structures having an anvil on one end of an arm and a cutter advancing mechanism at the other arm end. In use, a tube is inserted between a cutter wheel attached to the anvil and a second cutter wheel attached to the advancing mechanism. Some structures provide only one cutter wheel, others two or more. The mechanism, typically a threaded or ratchet operated device, is employed to manually advance one of the cutter wheels toward the anvil or a force applying member toward the anvil containing a cutter wheel. As the mechanism is operated, the tube is manually rotated against the cutter wheel or wheels. As the cutter wheel or wheels penetrate the tube, the cutting force is dissipated relatively quickly requiring further advance of the force applying member. This is relatively cumbersome.